All The Right Moves: IzayaxReader
by ProDeficitMyNinja
Summary: It's been five years since you had left Ikebukoro, and now you're back, and what's even better is how you end up involved in all out series of events like the rise of the Saika Children, flying vending macmhines, and rural gang wars. Oh your day couldn't get any better!


You were now staring off into space as you walked down the bustling streets of Ikebukoro's night life. You had always been sort of " nocturnal", or "Friend of the Night" so you enjoyed strolling around as soon as the sun would set. Well, one phrase your mother used to tell you before barring you from fleeing the house at night was. "Honey, no, you can NOT leave, there are FREAKS out there at night! "

Well let's just say, that definitely applies here... or so you've been told...

After all this was your second day back in Ikebukoro, you had moved back here after scoring a great deal on a luxurious apartment, courtesy of your close friend's trolling ways...

Yep, he and you were the best of friends, in fact you probably wouldn't have dreamed if setting one foot into this town again if it wasn't for-

" IIZAAAAYAAAAA!" your head darts to your left hearing a raspy voice; a man in a bartender suit had a vending machine hoisted above his head. Your (color) eyes widened in amazement at his bizarre strength, never in your life had you seen anything so...strange. But astonishment would have to wait, because now that large object was hurdling right at you.

"Holy-" You ducked as low as possible trying to avoid a head on collision with Death, your hands covered your head as if they would protect you from the flying machine.

"What the hell was wrong with this guy!?" You screamed mentally, just then you felt arms wrap around your waist.

You struggled in the stranger's grip, until you saw a familiar hue of wine red eyes staring at you in irritation.

"Quit it- it's just me, (Name)-chan." he huffed.

"Izaya?" you questioned tilting your head to the side.

Oh how you missed your troll best friend, emotions boiled up inside you from happiness, sadness, and anger. You latched your arms around his neck pulling him into a bear hug. You smiled in contempt when he returned the gesture, but then...

"Huh, what are you-", before you could protest any further he had picked you up bridal-style.

Oh no...

He began to dash at high-speed in the opposite direction of the rampaging blonde. The former-bartender chased you two all the way through downtown, until you both finally managed to lose him in the crowd.

~Le Time skip brought to you by a sexy bartender~

Izaya decided to walk you home, but the thing that made this situation cause your nerves to stand on end was the fact he was still carrying you. Yep, you got weird looks from nearby pedestrians, but Izaya didn't give a bloody fuck what they thought. Instead he was humming a sweet tone all the while, only stopping to flash you a toothy grin when seeing how flustered you were.

"Enjoying yourself (Name) -chan?" he cooed, bouncing you a little to get a better grip on you.

He had done things like this all the time when you were younger, and still it never ceases to surprise you.

You gigglned nervously hiding your face in your face, which Izaya had found quite adorable.

~Le Time Skip brought to you by trolling Izaya~

It seemed like time wasn't on your side tonight, after what seemed like forever you finally reached your destination...

Izaya's apartment...

Wait- what?

"Um..Izaya?" you looked at the decorative living room before you, lightly dotted with piles of books here and there, and let's not forget to mention the great view from the gaping windows.

"This isn't my apartment..." you stated the obvious.

"I know (Name)- chan" he replied setting you down on a nearby sofa. " That's because you're staying here tonight~"

Your face went red...you're were staying over Izaya's house...Izaya's house...

The reason why you were so flustered was because you had never been over his house before, he would usually come busting into yours...always.

"So are you hungry? I can get Namie-chan to make you something." He offered, but you politely declined, you had already a lot to digest on your plate. Like the fact you had absolutely nothing with you except for your phone, a wallet, and the clothes on your back.

"So Izaya...what am I going to wear?" you finally asked, silence following shortly after.

He giggled childishly slapping himself gently.

~Time Skip~

Right now you sat at the edge of his bed, in an oversized T-shirt, and sweats. Your (Length) hair was down, and you had finally calmed you nerves. Izaya had insisted you sleep in his bed, and you were one to complain so...

Curling up underneath the covers, you smiled in contempt closing your eyes to let sleep embrace you when you felt the bed dip on the other side of you. You could've sworn you heard the sound of glass breaking dramatically as your eyes shot open the size of saucers.

"Izaya?" you spoke nervously feeling him wrap his arms around you.

"What? Did you think I was going to sleep elsewhere (Name)- chan?"

"Y-yes.."

He chuckled pulling you closer to him, " Don't worry, I won't do anything." You sighed in relief.

"Unless you want me to..."

You blushed madly, "What!?"

"Huh? Nothing. "

"But you just said somethin-"

"Goodnight (Name)-chan~"

You sighed in defeat, allowing sleep to embrace you once again. It's not like you would ever tell him but you actually liked being this close to Izaya. You felt a sense of security something you hadn't felt in a long time...

Oh how happy you were to feel safe again. ..

But more importantly, was how glad you were that you were back in your beloved city...

Ikebukoro.

**I finally finished! Huzzah! I hope you enjoyed this, cause it is my first Reader-insert story. Criticism is welcome~ As well as comments. Until next time...ciao~ (This is a more revised version from the one I posted on DA, and Quotev by the way!)**


End file.
